


Doctor Who Goes to Hogwarts (Year 2)

by lma88



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, High School, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lma88/pseuds/lma88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Melody is an orphan who finds a strange letter addressed to her from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Follow her as she meets other students from the world of Doctor Who and Torchwood. Including first years, Gwen Cooper and Rhys Williams. No relation to 2nd year, Rory Williams. And Hufflepuff, Mickey Smith. No relation to Hufflepuff, Matt Smith (Check my year 1 story!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Melody Zucker had 24 hours to figure out how to get to platform 9 3/4 with no money and no knowledge of the wizarding world. All she had was an acceptance letter and a large black duffel bag with her personal belongings. But Melody was no ordinary 11 year old. She was brilliant, resourceful and unafraid to break the rules. In fact she seemed to go out of her way to break as many as she possibly could.

She hid away in the train station and found a bench to sleep on. It wasn't the first time she'd had to sleep on a public bench but she was hoping once she boarded this train that it would be her last. She woke up to the hustle and bustle of the train station in the middle of the day. Melody looked for clues, something to indicate a secret entrance. No train to an alternate world would be out in broad daylight.

It was then that Melody caught sight on a pudgy little boy and a thin young girl in a black and yellow robe rushing past her with a heap of luggage behind them. The boy had a large brown toad in a cage and a bag full of school books. "Hurry up, Craig or we'll miss the train" The girl walked quickly.

"Ok, I'm trying, Sophie" Craig spoke slowly out of breath as he pulled all his luggage behind him.

Melody followed them and watched from behind a pillar at platform 8 as they ran through the pillar at platform 9. They seemed to just dissipate through it. Melody knew right then they had to have been witches on their way to Hogwarts. She ran up to it but just before running through it she stopped. She slowly put her hand up to the brick pillar and felt it was hard. She knocked expecting to hear something hollow but it seemed to be a complete brick wall with no hidden doors whatsoever.

"First time?" A tall thin boy in the same black and yellow robes walked up to her and smiled.

"It's me and Rhys' first time also" A young girl with a toothy smile and a strong Welsh accent explained as she pointed to the stocky boy beside her.

"We'll show you how it's done. Right, Rory?" A Scottish girl with long red hair and a sweet porcelain doll face put her arm around the tall boy in the black and yellow robes.

"Yeah" Rory smiled back at at the redhead. "Amy will go first and then you just follow her right in. Don't be afraid... um.." Rory extended his hand for a shake.

"Melody" She took his hand and shook it vigorously.

"Alright, Mels." Amy took Melody's hand in hers. "Ready, go!" They ran in together and suddenly they were in a different train station and in front of them stood a big red train with the same crest on it as the one in Melody's acceptance letter. So she was on her way to Hogwarts as planned but she still didn't have any school supplies. She'd have to figure that all out later.

On the train was a compartment full of Ravenclaws and one Gryffindor holding his girlfriend's hand. Sally smiled as Billy nudged her. "Are you going to show them the mirror or what?" He asked.

"I was going to do a dramatic reveal in the dormitory but... fine" Sally took out the enchanted mirror Tosh had sent her before she left for Mahoutokoro. "We can reach Toshiko on this. It's a two way mirror."

"Is she there now?" Clara leaned in only to see her own reflection.

"She must not be looking through it now." Sally shrugged. "But we tested it before so it definitely works."

"I'm going to miss her this year." Martha smiled.

"She gave me her schedule for when she can use the mirror to talk to us." Sally showed them the paper with Toshiko's schedule.

"I'm so excited!" Clara jumped up and down in her seat. "I hope this year is awesome."

In the next compartment down Craig and Sophie sat together with no other students. "Looks like it's just the two of us." Sophie smiled.

"Yeah" Craig smiled back but there was a nervousness behind his smile.

Sophie had been Craig's friend even before they started going to Hogwarts. They were both muggle borns and received their acceptance letters at the same time last year. They've been close since they were hardly old enough for primary school. So the fact that Craig had developed a serious crush on Sophie worried him. He was more than certain that Sophie saw him as nothing more than a friend. Or even worse; as a brother.

Besides that, they weren't nearly in the same level when it came to looks. Sophie wasn't the sort of girl that might make most guys do a double take but she had a sweet smile and pleasing features. She'd always say her teeth her too big or her nose was too pointed but Craig was very quick to disagree. He's find a way to disagree with a casual "No, you look fine." When what he really wanted to say was "No, you're so beautiful I might kiss you." But he knew she didn't want to hear that.

Like most 12 year old boys though; he was dead wrong about what girls were thinking. Especially what his friend, Sophie was thinking. She was just as interested and just as shy about her feelings as he was. But after so much dancing around the issue; she was growing quite impatient. She softly placed her hand over his as she leaned in closer to him. "Do you want to get some sweets from the trolley?" She asked

"You don't have to ask me that. You know I do" Craig quickly took some galleons out of his pocket excitedly as he saw the trolley roll by completely missing how Sophie had placed her hand on his in hopes that he'd take it. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

Mickey Smith burst into Rory and Amy's compartment paying no mind to the 3 first years that happened to be sharing the compartment with them. "Guess who Matthew perfect-at-everything Smith is cosying up to in the compartment down the hall."

"Everyone this is Mickey jealous-of-everybody Smith. No relation to Matthew perfect-at-everything Smith" Amy chuckled as she introduced Mickey to the new kids.

"You really gonna let your girlfriend talk to me like that, Mate?" Mickey shot Rory a look.

"Amy, that wasn't very nice" Rory tried to hide his smile finding Amy's comeback rather funny but not wanting to hurt his friend, Mickey's fragile ego either. Rory changed the subject by introducing the first years. "This is Melody, Gwen and Rhys." They all nodded correspondingly.


	2. Magically Deprived

Melody was overwhelmed by all the magic around her. She noticed a lot of it coming from these sticks. "What's this?" She picked up the sleek walnut brown stick sitting beside Gwen.

"Uh, my wand" Gwen quickly took it back.

"Did you not get a list of supplies?" Rhys took out his wand. "Mine's spruce with a phoenix feather core. 12 inches."

"I did get a list but I just haven't found the time to go shopping." Melody rolled her eyes at an attempt to cover for her confusion.

"But you don't even seem to know what a wand is let alone where to get one." Mickey gave her a gotcha look. Rory nudged his friend and shook his head no. It was pretty obvious to Rory that Melody had no money and no one to help her. Her shoes were being held together with tape and the only luggage she had was that old black worn out duffel bag. He was a bit more intuitive than the usual 12 year old.

"Well, classes start tomorrow so you'll have to figure something out for the first couple of days. Maybe in Hogsmeade we can find you something to get started." Rory gave her some comforting words knowing she was hiding her fears under her tough attitude.

"It's ok if you're a little lost. I was my first year." Amy leaned in excitedly. "So are you all muggle borns too?" She saw Gwen and Rhys shake their heads yes while Melody stared blankly not knowing what that word meant. Amy squealed excitedly. "Finally! I'm one of the only people in the school who is and it's so great to see more kids from non magical families coming in!"

"There's you, Craig and Sophie" Rory pointed out.

"And plenty of half bloods." Mickey just stopped short of announcing Rose was a halfblood. She was down the hall in another compartment completely ignoring him. She'd rather be with Matthew.

"Wait.." Melody felt like she needed more clarification. "So there's people who are born and raised with magic and everyone in their families does magic and everything?" She watched as Amy and Rory shook their heads yes before she continued. "So why are we here? How is it we have magic without anyone else in our family having it."

"Some say it's a mutation." Gwen explained.

"But who cares why, right? I mean isn't this exciting. I never would have believed in magic before this." Rhys jumped in.

"But out of the whole school only 6 of us are muggleborn?" Melody pointed out. "Doesn't that mean that we'll be at a disadvantage or that we'll be considered disabled or something for being magically deprived." Melody was used to being considered as underprivileged but she was hoping this new start would change all that. Sadly, she'd been mistaken.

"Well, some people might try to say bad things about muggle borns but Amy's muggle born and she was one of the top students in Charms class last year and she's amazing a quidditch. So your blood has nothing to do with how good you are." Rory complimented Amy as he explained. "I'm a pureblood and not very good at anything so..."

"You're really good at herbology" Amy nudged him noticing the way Rory always seemed to talk down to himself.

They arrived at Hogwarts and were quickly sat at their house tables while the first years were told to stand in the front while the sorting hat made it's decisions on where they should be placed.

"Uh! I'm so glad to be back!" Clara grabbed a chocolate souffle sitting at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat. "I've always thought this place was so beautiful." Her friends, Martha, Sally and Rita sat around her all in their Ravenclaw robes. "With my beautiful friends"

"Here's to an excellent year" Rita Afzal proposed a toast with a glass of pumpkin juice and they all joined in clinking their glasses and giggling.

Melody was sorted into Slytherin and walked into the common room with a confident smirk on her face and a mean glint in her eye. She'd heard the stories on the train. She knew all about Slytherin's reputation for teaching pureblood supremacy. She was determined to prove them all wrong. Melody was more then ready to destroy anyone who stood in her way.

For the Hufflepuff boys; it was an awkward first night back at Hogwarts. Matt and Mickey were trying so hard to avoid one another that they usually spoke to each other through Rory or Craig. It was all rather useless since the 4 of them shared a dormitory and weren't more than a few feet from each other.

Mickey was sore over Rose dumping him to spend more time with Matthew but Matthew hadn't done anything on purpose. Rose made her decision and Matthew hadn't twisted her arm. Matt liked Rose very much but he knew it wasn't going to work.

"What's a girl to do?" Rose propped herself up by her elbows on her bed as she spoke with her roommates in the Gryffindor dormitories.

"Well, I think all this unnecessary drama needs to end!" Donna wasn't the sort to hold back punches. "It's all stupid! That's why I dumped Lance. Love is a damn hassle. Who needs it?"

"Don't you already have your eye on some other guy?" Amy crossed her arms.

"I didn't say it was love, did I" Donna laughed.

Wednesday night after astronomy class; Matt worked up the courage to break it off with Rose. He looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. "As much as it hurts; I'm doing you a disservice to string you along. Just as much a disservice as you would have been doing for Mickey by pretending you had feelings for him that just weren't there."

Rose ran off and ran into her Astronomy professor. "Oh, sorry Professor" Rose tried to hide her urge to cry.

"Is something wrong?" Professor Tennant knelt down to better speak to the girl.

"No" Rose sniffled.

Professor Tennant smiled. "If you're not too tired you can come with me and I'll show you some of the equipment I don't let even the 5th years use."

"Really?!" Rose became suddenly excited.

"That is, if you think you can handle it." He winked.

"Please, of course I can. You wouldn't have asked if you believed I couldn't." Rose spoke with her usual confidence while forgetting her tears.

"If I believe in anything; I believe in you, Rose Tyler." Tennant smiled as they went up to his study.


	3. Party With The Black and Yellow

Tallulah had been throwing the Hufflepuff Back to School Bash featuring Tallulah and The Angels since her 3rd year. Now in 6th year, she'd become an old pro at showing the kids a good time. She put on musical numbers with her girls and there was free butterbeer and pumpkin juice all night. Professor Sprout thought last years performance of "The Devil in Me" was a little too risque so The Angels decided to perform some Celestina Warbeck classics instead.

Mickey finally put the past behind him and joined Matt and all his friends in the common room for the party. "The gang's all back together again!" Matthew put his long arms around Mickey, Rory, Craig and Sophie. "Free butterbeer!" He ran off in a hurry.

"He's got a couple screws loose but I guess he's alright" Mickey laughed.

"Woooo! Party with the black and yellow!" Amelia Pond walked up with a pumpkin juice in her hand.

"Amy!" Rory was surprised to see her but not too surprised. "You snuck in again?!" She'd done it last year.

"You know I'm not one to miss a good party." Amy giggled. "It's not that hard to sneak in here you know. All you have to do is tickle the pear." Amy started tickling Rory playfully.

"Stop that." Rory tried to be serious but couldn't help laughing. "You seem even goofier than usual, Amy" He saw Amy was having a hard time standing.

"Yeah, I feel a little dizzy actually." Amy chuckled as she leaned on Rory for support.

"Is she drunk?" Mickey shot them a look. Just then half the kids in the room started falling over. Half caught the giggles and the other half complained about headaches.

"I don't feel so good" Craig ran off to the dormitory.

"Woo! What is this?" Rhys pointed at the drink in his hand.

"It's pumpkin juice." Amy spoke louder than she needed to.

"No, there's something in this and it isn't juice" Rhys chuckled as he tried to hold himself up against a table.

"Who did this!" Tallulah yelled making everyone in the room stop and listen. "Who spiked the pumpkin juice?!" Her platinum blonde curls jumped as she spun around to see Professor Sprout come in and test the drink.

"Dizziness Draught" Sprout concluded as she took the bowl full of pumpkin juice away. "Sort this out, Tallulah."

"Ugh! Whoever did this has ruined my party and they're going to pay! You hear me?!" Tallulah stomped off with her girls.

"I'd say they improved it" Both Amy and Rhys laughed as they spoke in unison and nearly toppled over from dizziness.

"Your girlfriend's great, Rory!" Rhys held on to Rory's shoulder for support. "I think I'm in love." He fell back on the couch. "Alright I think I'm too dizzy to stand now so... I'm just going to close my eyes...goodnight." Rhys passed out.

Amy fell backwards and would have hit the ground if Rory hadn't caught her. "Ok, we're going back to the Gryffindor common room and getting you in bed." Rory held her up as best he could as a disoriented Amy chuckled at him.

"Is that what we're doing?" Amy joked as Matt came up and noticed Rory trying to hang onto her. He put one of Amy's arms over his shoulder while Rory took the other.

"Let me help you get Amy back safe." Matthew offered to help as they walked out the door past the kitchen and back up the moving staircase to the Gryffindor common room.

"Ok, Amy. We're here. Now what's the password?" Rory spoke slowly and sweetly noticing Amy was looking very confused thanks to the potion she'd just ingested.

"Password?" Amy whispered.

"Good heaven's. Is she alright?" The Fat Lady asked as she noticed the children standing in front of her.

"Someone snuck dizziness draught into the pumpkin juice as a prank." Matthew chuckled. Rory shot him a disapproving look and Matt shrugged. "Oh, come on. It is a little funny."

"Can you please just let us in. She'd too confused to remember the password" Rory sighed in frustration as Amy's arm kept slipping off his shoulder.

"They're getting me in bed" Amy whispered and giggled.

"To rest" Rory added as he noticed The Fat Lady's eyes widen in a moment of shock. "Please let us in. She's heavier than she looks" Rory pleaded.

"Oh, very well." The Fat Lady opened the door. "But quickly now" She added.

The two boys did their best to get her up the stairs to her dormitory. "Alright, I can't open the door so.." Rory nudged Amy to open it but when she reached for it she missed the handle and giggled.

"Everything looks funny." Amy pouted. "Why can't you open it, silly?"

"If a boy touches the girl's dormitory the stairs will disappear, remember" Rory rolled his eyes growing a little frustrated with dizzy Amy.

"Oh, yeah. You're a boy" Amy giggled.

"Yeah, thanks. Glad you just figured this out" Rory spoke with a dry sarcasm as Matt tried to hide his chuckling.

"Ok, I got it" Amy had one hand on the door handle and the other holding Rory's hand. She opened it pulling Rory inside with her while the stairs turned into a slide making Matt tumble all the way back down to the common room.

"Look what you did" Rory whispered as Amy put her arms around him for support. He was in the Gryffindor girl's dormitory. "I'm in so much trouble."

"Ssshhh" Amy silenced him with her finger over his lips. "I have a headache" She whined.

"Ugh!" Rory pushed her towards her bed. "Use your legs"

"I can't. They're all tingly." Amy wobbled to her bed. She plopped herself down and fell back onto the bed. "Ok, I made it." She whispered.

"So you're ok" Rory leaned over her as he sat beside her in the bed. He put his hand over her forehead. "You're a little warm but I'm sure you'll be fine after some rest."


	4. McGonagall's Office

"Understand that this school has zero tolerance for thievery and I have it within my power to expel you from the school for doing so." Headmistress McGonagall shot young Melody a disapproving look.

"Yes, mam" Melody looked down at the ground as she attempted an apology. "I'm sorry but Cassandra didn't even notice the money was gone and I haven't even bought any of my supplies yet." Melody's apology turned out more like an excuse instead.

"The school will be more than willing to lend you second hand books if you can't afford your own, Ms. Zucker" McGonagall's voice went from stern to sympathetic. "I'll have an upperclassmen take you to Ollivander's here in Hogsmeade for a wand this weekend." McGonagall stood up and looked out the large arched window in her office. "Help can always be found at Hogwarts for those who deserve it." She quickly spun back around making her green velvet robes twirl around her. "Prove that you deserve it, Ms. Zucker"

"I will" Melody nodded with a determined expression on her face. The headmistress nodded back. Just then Filch walked into her office holding two 2nd years up by their Hufflepuff robes.

"I found these boys sneaking out of the Gryffindor common room. They were in the girl's dormitory!" Mr. Filch pushed them forwards.

"Actually I was never in the girl's dormitory. Just Rory." Matthew pointed out the inaccuracy of Filch's statement.

"Really?!" Rory threw up his hands in frustration as his friend unintentionally excused himself and placed all the blame on Rory.

"Sneaking into the girl's dorm in the middle of the night? I didn't know you had it in you, Rory" Melody chuckled.

"Zucker, you're dismissed!" McGonagall shooed Melody out of her office.

"Sorry." Matthew stepped in to try and clarify. "What had happened was... Amy opened the door and pulled Rory inside the dormitory. She it was all her doing really."

"Someone at the Hufflepuff party spiked the Pumpkin juice with dizziness draft so she wasn't feeling well." Rory added "We were just trying to help her because she couldn't walk up the steps on her own."

"What was Pond doing in the Hufflepuff common room after hours?" McGonagall put her hands on her hips in frustration.

"She sneaks in every year for the party." Matthew's foot in mouth syndrome had Rory covering his face in his hands.

"You're telling me Ms. Pond has snuck in before?" McGonagall grew increasingly frustrated. "I'll be having a talk with her later." She took a breath "Alright, I did hear about the pumpkin juice incident earlier so I'll let you off with a warning since you were acting under good intentions. But you boys watch yourselves."

The boys thanked her and left the office. "Good going, Matthew. You got Amy in trouble." Rory whispered angrily outside the office doors.

"I didn't mean to. I'm sure she'll be fine." Matt tried to recover. "I'll figure something out. Promise" Matt put his arm around Rory's shoulder as they walked back to the Hufflepuff common room. "Please dont be mad at me. I need you alongside me"

Rory gave Matt an angry looking pout but didn't leave his side. He really did care for Matthew; as much as he insisted on constantly causing trouble.

The children were allowed to visit Hogsmeade on Saturday and the Ravenclaw girls gathered around Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Martha found herself gravitating towards the display of Cupid Crystals. She picked up one of the pink heart shaped bottles and studied it thoroughly. She knew it was so illogical to be interested in it. She didn't even have a crush to give it to. Martha did sort of have a crush on the astronomy professor but spiking Mr. Tennant's drink with love potion would a seriously terrible idea. A grown man infatuated with a girl who's barely 13. Martha physically shivered at the thought.

"You're not actually thinking of buying that, are you?" Sally Sparrow came up behind Martha with her a jar of bruise remover. She was a little accident prone.

"I don't know. I was thinking about it. God knows why" Martha shrugged.

"I hear she doesn't need it." Clara came up and nudged Martha playfully.

"What are you playing at?" Martha gave her a look.

"I heard that kid Mickey saying he was interested in you." Clara pointed out the Hufflepuff laughing with his friends on the other side of the room.

"Isn't that Rose Tyler's boyfriend?" Martha recognized him.

"Nope." Clara winked. "Not anymore. I overheard him talking in potions class and he pointed you out as a potential maybe."

"Potential maybe?" Martha scoffed sarcastically. "That sounds promising." Just then Martha looked over at Mickey and noticed he'd been looking at her and quickly turned his gaze away when she'd looked up at him. Martha and Clara chuckled and squealed like usual 12 year old girls while Sally simply rolled her eyes. Martha took a deep breath. "Ok, I'm buying it. It doesn't mean I'm using it ... just buying it"

"You're wasting your money." Sally crossed her arms.

"You have a Gryffindor star quidditch player for a boyfriend, Sally. You don't need any help." Martha stuck her tongue out at her fellow Ravenclaw.

"I never used a love potion to get him and you certainly don't need one to get Mickey" Sally warned. "But I guess it's your choice."

Martha bought the bottle but she didn't use it. She just felt it sitting in a drawer for the rest of the semester. Sally had been right about not needing it. Mickey asked her out right before Christmas holiday and she said yes.

Back in the Hufflepuff common room Rory was packing for the trip home for Christmas and saw Matthew looking rather glum sitting on the edge of his bed. Rory stopped packing and sat down beside him. "I never asked; what are you doing for Christmas?" Rory figured starting a conversation might cheer him up.

"Nothing..." Matt shrugged. "I mean I'll be having dinner with everyone but... I dunno.."

"Who's everyone?" Rory asked. He realized he'd never really asked about Matt's family. Matthew never mentioned them.

"My nanny and my maid and my nurse" Matt shrugged.

"Is that your family?" Rory got the feeling it was all he had.

"Yeah, Vastra, Jenny and Strax. They're the only one's home now." Matt smiled a little. "They're an odd bunch but they look after me"


	5. Making Friends With Muggles

"So you're telling me your nanny is a lizard woman from the dawn of time?" Amy was a little confused.

"Yeah, she's an old friend of the family." Matt explained as he walk with Amy and Rory towards the train taking them back to King's Cross for Christmas holiday.

"Is that her?" Rory noticed a woman who looked gather green and scaly walking towards them.

"No, that's not her. That's her sister" Matthew looked less than happy to see her.

"There's more than one lizard woman from the dawn of time?" Amy looked surprised.

"Well, of course there is, Pond. Honestly" Matt rolled his eyes as he started walking in a different direction to avoid the green woman.

"Yeah, Amy. Honestly." Rory replied sarcastically. "So why are we so scared of her?" Rory noticed Matthew's avoidance maneuvers.

"Who said I was scared?" Matt took the two by their sleeves and had them hide behind a bush with him. "Ok, she's not good people. She's one of the people who still believe in the teachings of you-know-who. She wants to find me because she thinks she's my rightful guardian instead of her sister, Vastra."

"How did a pair of lizards become your guardians?" Amy asked.

"They're family friends. I thought I told you that, Pond." Matt sighed seemingly annoyed by her questions.

"Yeah, Amy. Keep up, will you?" Rory joked with her again causing Amy to give Rory a punch in the arm. "Ouch"

"Ssh! I think she's gone. Let's make a run for it." Matthew popped his head out from the bush and began to run as his two friends followed behind him. They made it to the train and quickly found a compartment safely.

In the next compartment over, River Song sat with her new little friend. "How's the wand been treating you, Mels?" She asked with a smile.

"It's been really good." Melody smiled. It was a smooth white aspen wand with dragon heartstring. It performed very well and it was such an elegant looking wand that the other kids were slightly envious of it; which Melody loved. "What exactly are we doing for Christmas?" Melody asked wondering what River had planned for them. She knew River was an orphan same as her so what were two girls with nowhere to go actually going?

"Just some fun with the boys." River smiled.

"What boys?" Melody looked slightly worried. Just then Jack and Owen came barging in laughing.

"Oh, hello girls" Jack smiled and sat down beside Melody. "Looks like we've officially inducted a new member!"

"Welcome to the club" Owen grinned. "We're all going to my place for Christmas."

"Yeah, I know it's hard to tell because he always looks like he just rolled out of bed but Owen is filthy rich and always has the most amazing Christmas parties." Jack explained.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. Don't act like you're not the one constantly rolling out of people's beds, Jack." Owen joked.

"You're just as big a whore as I am, Owen." Jack kicked him playfully.

"I didn't say I wasn't" Owen smiled mischievously.

"Boys, please" River interrupted. "We have a child present." She pointed to their 12 year old guest.

"I'm not going to be anyone's babysitter" Owen rolled his eyes.

"Good, cos I don't need one" Melody confidently turned her nose up at her Slytherin upperclassmen.

"I like her." Jack smiled. "Can we keep her pleease!" He hugged Melody as he jokingly pleaded with River.

River simply rolled her eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sweetie."

The train arrived at King's Cross and Amy, Rory and Matthew were about to go their separate ways when they turned a corner and encountered Vastra's sister, Alaya blocking their way. Amy grabbed the boys by their coats and ran in the opposite direction but was stopped by a forcefield. They'd been trapped in the narrow corridor with no way out.

"What did you do?" Amy yelled at Alaya. "Leave my friends alone!"

"Your parents would be ashamed of you, Matthew. Making friends with muggles and blood traitors." Alaya looked at Amy and Rory with disgust. "My stupid sister chose to marry that vile muggle woman. She's dead to me now. I don't want you influenced by her any longer."

"If she's dead to you then so am I because I'm not coming with you." Matt stood his ground.

"So be it, boy" Alaya took out her wand and aimed it at Matthew.

"No!" Rory quickly moved Matt out of the way and was struck with a green flash of light. He fell to the ground motionless and Amy ran to him. Noticing her failed attempt as striking Matthew, Alaya disapparated in a cloud of black smoke.

"Please tell me that wasn't a killing curse, Matthew. Please!" Amy yelled through her tears as Matthew stood over them.

"I'm so sorry." Was all Matthew could whisper.

Rory felt so much pain in his whole body that he couldn't move but he had a little strength to open his eyes and see Amy leaning down beside him crying. "You're so beautiful" Rory whispered to her as everything around him started going black.

Amy took his hand in hers "No..." She watched as his eyes closed and he stopped breathing. "No!" Amy started crying uncontrollably and screaming for help but no one could hear.

Matthew ran up to the force field Alaya had put up. "It's a shield charm around us. No one can see or hear us"

"So take it down!" Amy was angry and crying.

"I'm sorry. I don't know how." Matthew looked calm but was inwardly panicking. "I can appreciate us out of here maybe. I don't know if I can do all three of us."

"We can't leave him!" Amy was sobbing. "We can't leave him here." It was a strange and scary feeling for Amy. The realization that she loved Rory so much and she hadn't shown him enough. She loved him and she hadn't really told him so. Amy had been too afraid to take it seriously and now she might never be able to tell him.


	6. Forgetfulness

"Take my hand and we'll apparate at my house and get help. We can come back for him later." Matthew grabbed Amy and tore her away from Rory's motionless body.

"No! We can't leave him here!" Amy fought him off.

"I can't apparate three people. I can hardly do two! If I try with all three of us and mess it up we could all get spliced and then we'll all be dead" Matthew grabbed Amy before she could run back down to Rory.

"I don't care! We can't leave him!" Amy beat on Matt's chest to fight him off as he held her tight.

"I'm sorry" Matt closed his eyes and they dissaperated leaving Rory behind.

Amy couldn't breath but it wasn't the strain of the apparition process that caused it. It was a full on panic attack. Matthew's calls for help reverberated off the the stone walls of the old mansion.

Jenny Flint quickly ran down the stairs. "What's happened, sir?!" She took Amy in her arms and took her pulse. "Mistress!" She called out to Vastra who came running down after her.

"Oh, Goddess help us. What's happened?" Vastra asked Matthew.

"Alaya, she tried to attack us. She hurt my friend." Matt tried not to cry. "He's still in King's Cross. She put a shield around us and we couldn't call for help."

"I'll go back with you." Vastra went for her veil. "Jenny take her upstairs to the bedroom on the left. Let her rest." She disappeared with Matthew.

"Alright now, Miss. Let's go upstairs and.." Jenny's cut off.

"No! He's dead!" Amy screamed.

"You have to calm yourself, Miss." Jenny couldn't contain the young girl's rage. She managed to get Amy up to the bedroom but Amy began to throw anything she could get her hands on.

Vastra and Matthew reappeared a few minutes later and Amy was still not calming down. "Where is he?! Where's Rory?"

"He's at St. Mungos. He'll be well cared for there." Vastra explained.

"I should be with him." Amy couldn't stop crying.

Vastra looked at Matthew. "Get the calming draught from the cupboard so she can get some rest. The poor thing's in shock."

It took some wrestling but she finally drank from the bottle Matthew gave her and she finally slept.

"Wait!" Vastra looked at the bottle in Matthew's hands. "Is that what you gave her?! That's not the calming draught. That's the forgetfulness potion."

"What?!" Matthew looked worried but decided it wasn't the worst. "It doesn't last forever, right? Besides, it's probably good if she just forgets the experience all together for a while."

"Maybe.." Vastra wasn't convinced. "If she took too much it might lead to some permanent alterations in her memory."

They reached Amy's parents and took her home for Christmas. They said she wasn't feeling so fell and that she'd gotten a bit faint after the ride home. She seemed to remember Matt and although it took her a moment; she recognized her mum and dad. She never asked about Rory.

Christmas came and went and it was time again to go back to school. Mary Denby had been given some books she'd asked for although they seemed a bit advanced for your average 3rd year. But Mary wasn't any average 13 year old and her parent's knew that. They feared her and although they never admitted to it aloud, Mary knew. They gave her anything she wanted out of fear.

She ran into her Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher on the way out of class causing her books to fall from her bag. Her professor quickly picked them up.

"Guide to Advanced Occlumency" Harold Saxon looked mildly impressed. "This is why you always seem so bored in class, isn't it? You're beyond the usual level of academics we teach here, aren't you?" He began to turn a black leather book over to read the title but Mary quickly took it from him.

"Yes. I am" Mary's cool blue eyes shot him a look.

Saxon smiled mischievously. "I won't get you in any trouble for the things you read, Ms. Denby. I share your interests. But be careful; other teachers might not be as understanding as I am."

Mary held her copy of Secrets of the Darkest Art close to her chest as she nodded. "If I ever have questions I can come to you, right?"

"Certainly" Professor Saxon smiled as he walked back into his office.

Mary walked around the corridor to find an old familiar face. "Tosh! I thought you'd moved away." She smiled

"I did but now I'm back" Toshiko was pleasantly surprised that Mary remembered her. She worried the kiss they'd shared last year wasn't as meaningful to Mary as it had been to her.

"Back to stay, I hope" Mary's smile always had a devilishly intriguing quality to it. Tosh shook her head shyly in reply. "Well, Tosh I think we should celebrate your return and catch up on everything you've missed. There's a really lovely spot up in the clock tower with an excellent view."

"Ok" Tosh meekly replied knowing that she should probably not be so interested in her but she couldn't help her curiosity for her. Owen was obviously a useless crush but Mary was more than willing to listen to Toshiko. There could be a chance she'd regret this later but for now she was going to do whatever she wanted without worrying about the consequence. It seemed she had a terrible weakness for Slytherins.

The Gryffindor girls were in the snow covered courtyard catching up on their winter break stories when sour-faced Cassandra O'Brien felt the need to ruin their day. "Ugh! They've sorted so many muggle borns in Gryffindor you'd think I was looking at a group of Hufflepuffs"

"Get lost, Cassandra" Rose shot back.

"Who's this?" Amy looked confused.

"Are you sure you're alright, Amy?" Donna put her arm around her fellow Gryffindor's shoulder. "You've been acting more forgetful than me and that's saying something."

"I wish I could forget ever meeting Cassandra." Rose joked making the girls laugh.

"I got a letter to join this school same as you so leave us the hell alone!" Little Gwen Cooper got in Cassandra's face.

"You have some nerve for a first year muggleborn." Cassandra scoffed. "I'll show you girls what happens when you talk back to me. Mimblewimble"

The 4 girls were left speechless for the rest of the afternoon. They couldn't speak again until they were getting ready for bed. "What is that girl's problem?!" Amy finally cried out.

"She hates us because we aren't pure enough, remember?" Rose spoke as she jumped into her bed. "Honestly, Amy, did you hit your head over Christmas holiday or something?"

"I.. I don't think so.. I was sick, I think" Amy rubbed her head. "I just need to sleep." She turned out the lights.


	7. The Forest

Everything around the school had become disgustingly pink for Valentine's Day and Mels hated it. She was recently having some trouble concentrating but couldn't figure out why. Just strange little lapses in memory that she couldn't quite account for.

"What is it about the Forbidden Forest that's so forbidden exactly?" Melody asked Matthew one afternoon as she walked with him and Amy down the hall.

"Well, there's unicorns in there. It's not legal go near them." Matt replied.

"And centaurs. They can be really unpredictable" Amy added.

"I say we should go investigate." Mels raised a mischievous eyebrow. "That is unless you're all too scared."

"I'm not scared" Amy scoffed.

"I mean... I guess there's no harm in trying to get a glimpse of the unicorns. Not like we're going to catch one or hurt it, right? Just curious."Matthew made excuses for himself.

"Ok! Tonight we meet at the edge of the forest. With me?" Melody whispered excitedly.

Matt and Amy shook their heads yes in agreement. Mels felt compelled to lead Matt and Amy into the forest. She wasn't sure why yet be she knew she just had to.

They weren't the only ones with plans to sneak out. Mary had lead Toshiko back to the clock tower that very night. She'd brought two small goblets with her and with the flick of her wand filled them with wine.

"Mary, we can't drink this!" Tosh whispered surprised.

"Oh, come on, Tosh. Stop being so innocent. I thought you wanted to have fun tonight" Mary smiled. Tosh took a swig. "At a girl." Mary ran her hand up Tosh's tight as she took another sip.

"Um.. Mary?" Tosh bit her lip nervously. "I was wondering.. I saw you walking out of the restricted section the other day. You had a book in your hand.."

"Want to know what it was?" Mary leaned in close. "I've been looking into legilimency... and, don't judge me for it.. but I've been looking into other forms of mind controlling spells as well."

"You haven't been studying anything... unforgivable, have you?" Tosh whispered. "Should I start practicing occlumency to protect myself from you?" She smiled.

"Nothing can protect you from me, sweetheart." Mary went in for a kiss.

Down by the forest's edge Amy, Mels and Matthew held each others hands as they walked into the darkness. They soon found a faint light underneath a bush and investigated to find bright fairy cocoons clinging to the underside of a dark green leaf.

"Don't move!" Matthew grabbed Amy's shoulder as he looked up to see a unicorn standing no more than 20 feet away. The moonlight streaming in through the holes of the forest canopy lit up the creature.

"Can we get closer?" Amy began to walk slowly towards it. She heard a rustling of bushes behind her and when she turned around she saw that Matthew and Melody had disappeared. The unicorn heard the movement in the trees and ran off. It was then that she felt the cold scaly hands of Alaya grab her from behind and cover her mouth.

"Your little Slytherin friend lead me to you. Not that she knew she was doing it." Alaya chuckled. "Quit moving!" She threw a struggling Amy to the ground. Alaya straddled her and covered her mouth again when Amy attempted to scream. "Have they taught you about unforgivable curses yet? I know you're only a second year muggle born but I don't think I need to explain to you how much this is going to hurt. Crucio..." Alaya is thrown off Amy by a heavy blow from an unknown voice.

"Stupify!" The voice cast a spell that sent Alaya flying into a tree trunk. Her body hit the ground with a thud.

Amy quickly got up and took out her wand. "I'm warning you! Whoever you are!" She watched as a young boy came out of the darkness.

"Hello, Amy" Rory smiled. Amy looked confused as she slowly lowered her wand. Before she could ask what he'd done to her friends she grew faint and passed out cold.

Rory caught her in his arms as she fell. "Amy" He whispered as he brushed her hair out of her face.

"Rory!" Matthew ran up to them. "Melody, she was under the imperius curse. Alaya... When did you get out of Mungo's?" He paused.

"Nice to see you too" Rory joked as he picked up Amy and began walking back to the school. "She needs to go to the infirmary and we need to get the ministry down here to arrest you're crazed lizard godmother before she wakes up."

The way Rory suddenly sounded like he was in charge made Matthew step back for a moment. It wasn't Rory's usual behaviour. He didn't even seem to need any help carrying Amy. "Welcome back, Rory Williams" Matthew chuckled as they walked back to the school.

Madame Pomfrey was always very strict about who she let hang about the infirmary but she didn't mind Rory coming by every day to check on Amy and Mels. He seemed to have a knack for healing magic and even stuck around to help other kids who came in besides his own friends.

"Even given any thought to becoming a healer, Rory?" Pomfrey smiled.

"I had thought about it" Rory smiled shyly. "Do you think I'd really be any good? I'm just wrapping bandages and mixing simple antidotes."

"You're a second year, Rory" She chuckled. "You can't be expected to do anymore than that at 12 years old. But you have the potential."

When Melody came to she was cleared to go back to classes as soon as possible. Sometimes the curse could leave a victim with permanent damage but it seemed Mels had all her wits about her.

"What was it like?" Mary asked her fellow Slytherin about the curse.

"It was strange. I wanted to do it but I didn't know why." Melody looked out the opaque green stained glass window.

"Did it hurt?" Mary was intrigued.

"Not exactly. But I got sort of dizzy and confused." Melody shrugged. "I'm just worried now that Matthew and Amy won't forgive me." Mels had spoken to Rory and he seemed to understand but Amy hadn't woken up yet and Matthew hadn't come to visit so she didn't know if they understood.


	8. The Dark Lord's Youth

Everyone seemed to be congratulating Rory on his heroic efforts but Amy was still in the infirmary, too weak to speak. So Rory didn't feel like a hero just yet, not until he knew Amy was ok.

"Hey! I hear you sent a Death Eater to Azkaban!" Jack Harkness joked as he walked up to Rory and gave him a pat on the back.

"I just stupefied her. The ministry took care of the rest." Rory looked small and shy next to the 6th year Slytherin. "How's Melody?" He asked knowing they'd been spending time together.

"Still in the infirmary." River answered. "And you'll be pleased to know your little girlfriend has woken up."

"She has!" Rory's excitement made the older Slytherins chuckle. "I mean... I don't know if she's my girlfriend but..."

"You saved her life twice already. She's gotta be madly in love with you." River smiled.

Rory chuckled nervously. "Yeah... maybe.." He walked back to the infirmary with an anxious knot in his stomach. What if the effects of the potion never wore off and she never remembered him again? His worst fears were extinguished when Amy ran to him the second he stepped through the door.

"Rory!" Amy scooped him up in a hug.

"You remember me?" He smiled.

"Rory Williams, my boyfriend, how could I forget you." She kissed him right on the lips in front of everyone in the infirmary. Rory would have enjoyed it a lot more if Madame Pomfrey wasn't giving them the eye.

Mels left the infirmary to find that she'd been labeled by some as a traitor. "They know I was under some sort of trance, right?"

"The inpurius curse" River chimed in. "I've told them but they still think you're a member of the Dark Lord's Youth."

"I don't even know what that is." Melody scoffed.

"It's a group of pure blood supporters that have started recruiting kids." Jack put a friendly hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, we know the truth."

"I say play along. Make them all scared of you and you'll be ruling the school in no time." Owen smiled.

"That is tempting" Mels smiled back. "But I do have a small shred of moral decency."

"Well then I guess I haven't been a bad enough influence on you yet." Owen winked. "Sleep well, oh mighty, dark one."

"Don't worry, Mels. The school year's nearly over." River reassured her as they walked up to her dormitory. "After everyone leaves for summer they'll come back in the fall not even remembering what happened."

"I don't even remember what happened." Mels chuckled.

Mary Denby had been listening. She wanted to get closer to Melody, she could prove useful. "She has potential, don't you think?" Mary asked her favorite professor.

"Possibly, she shows strength but she let herself be used so easily. She needed a silly little boy to protect her." Professor Saxon scoffed.

"Maybe he isn't as dimwitted as he seems." Mary was eager to find new recruits for her dear Saxon. "I hear he's been showing a lot of talent in your class."

"He seems to excel in defensive spells but he's not the sort to take an interest in the Dark Arts. And he shows an incredibly high interest in Muggle Studies." Saxon shuddered.

"Well, if he isn't with us, he's against us. We should keep an eye on him." Mary began to walk away but quickly turned back around as she remembered something. "I think I do have someone who's interested in your extracurricular activities. A sweet and curious little lamb by the name of Toshiko Sato. She was very interested in the book you gave me."

While Mary and Saxon went about recruiting students for their cause, the Gryffindor common room was abuzz at the news that Amelia Pond had survived an attack from a Death Eater. "They'll be calling you the next chosen one."

"What's that?" Amy looked puzzled.

"She's never heard of Harry Potter, Rose. She's all muggle born remember?" Donna Noble was reclining on a big red sofa by the fireplace while her friends sat on the rug by the fire. "Years and years ago, Harry Potter survived the killing curse, only person who ever has really. He lead a fight against the Death Eaters and won."

"For the most part." Rose chimed in. She was half reading her Charms homework as she spoke. "There's still little factions trying to regain power but they're in the minority."

The next day, full of pride from being compared to 'The Chosen One', she blew everyone away a DADA class. Professor Saxon had to give her credit where it was due but she was a muggleborn, so there was nothing he hated more.

Amy Pond was slowly becoming a celebrity at the school and as proud as Rory was for his girlfriend, he was growing increasingly self conscious. He was just as good as Amy in D.A.D.A. class but there was something about her that drew more attention. It wasn't that Rory felt jealousy towards her, it wasn't her fault that she was so magnetic. It felt like the more time he stood next to her, the more invisible he became. And when Matthew came around, it was doubly so. Rory felt like the third wheel.

Even though Amy swore up and down that Rory was the one she loved, she started spending more and more of her free time with Matt. But Matt treated Rory and Amy with equal amounts of affection so it was hard for Rory to feel any animosity towards Matthew for it.

Thirteen is a strange age to find yourself in. It can make the most controlled and logical mind contemplate going against everything they once believed in. Clara Oswald saw Matthew and Rory in Potions class goofing around. It seemed obvious to Clara that Matt was sweet on Rory but it wasn't obvious to Matt that Clara was sweet on him. She wanted Matt to notice her instead and she was ready to do anything to get her way.


	9. A Very Classically Ravenclaw, Philosophical Nervous Breakdown

"What the hell are you doing to my stuff!?" Martha Jones caught Clara Oswald rummaging through her dresser in the Ravenclaw dormitory.

"Where is it?" Clara looked wildly through Martha's things.

"Calm down and tell me what is wrong with you right now." Martha slowly approached her.

"The love potion you bought earlier this year but didn't use, where is it?" Clara started opening up Martha's trunk.

"Hey!" Martha slammed her trunk shut. "First thing, quit looking through my underwear drawer. Second, why do you want it? And lastly, weren't you the one on Sally's side before? She was right, remember? I didn't need the love potion, I got Mickey all on my own."

"Well, that was different. This guy's in love with someone else, I know he is." Clara fell back on her bed.

"Can I ask who your lucky victim would be?" Martha laid down as well next to her.

"Matthew Smith." Clara sighed.

"Oh, you might be right. He's seems so obviously infatuated with Rory Williams. That's probably why he broke it off with Rose so quickly." Martha sat up. "But Rory's dating that girl, Amy Pond and so I guess Matt's technically single."

"Right, so give me the potion." Clara stood back up and extended her hand as if expecting Martha to hand it to her right then and there.

"I don't have it anymore. I flushed it in the girl's lavatory." Martha shrugged.

"What! Why!" Clara yelled.

"I didn't need it and frankly, neither do you." Martha stood up and headed towards the door. "Now pull yourself together and keep your creepy little hands off my knickers!" Martha slammed the door behind her.

The old Slytherin gang sat in their common room with their youngling for an end of the year pep talk. "Look, our 6th year is coming to a close soon and next year will be our final opportunity to mold you in our image." Owen put his arm around Melody's shoulder.

"Not to scare you or anything, but some of the kids around here have got it in their heads that you aren't like them, that you don't fit in." Jack continued.

"Not everyone's as friendly as us." River added with a smile. "I say stick with Amy and Rory. They're good kids."

"A bit too good, I think." Owen grimaced. "There's gotta be some other Slytherin protege we can leave her with when we graduate."

"Guys, I'll be fine." Mels rolled her eyes. "Thanks for looking after me but I don't need it, really. I have loads of mischief planned for next year already."

"They grow up so fast." Owen faked a sniffle. Melody was going to miss them. Even though they were coming back for one more year, it was going to be filled with exams and plans for the future that she knew she wasn't going to be a part of. She truly was going to be on her own now but like River said, Amy and Rory were worth sticking with.

Back in the Ravenclaw dormitory, Toshiko Sato sat with her Sooty Owl, Yoki while she stared longingly out the window into the rain. Sally Sparrow had walked in on her bunkmate and noticed that she'd broken up a deep thought. "Sorry" Sally whispered. "I'm getting the feeling that you want to be left alone so..." She played with the charm on her necklace as she spoke, angel's wings.

"Sally, I think I like someone that I shouldn't like." Tosh sighed. "I know she's into things that aren't good but deep down, it's that darkness that appeals to me."

"I think I know what you mean." Sally leaned up against the wall next to the window where Tosh was sitting. "It's like how Billy always complains when it's raining because it gets in the way of his Quidditch practice, but I love the rain. I wished it always rained, lightning and darkness and everything. I love sad things."

"So does that mean we're both crazy then?" Toshiko smiled at her friend.

"No, we're just deep, Tosh. Sad is happy for deep people." Sally sat at her desk and touched the little stone angels she had decorating it. "Like, I like this one the best." Sally looked longingly at the angel figurine with it's face in it's hands. "It looks like it's weeping."

"Maybe this is a sign that we have self destructive tendencies." Toshiko stood up and walked towards Sally. "And by we I mean just me." She smiled. "I think you're right about you, you're deep. Me, I'm not deep like you. I don't find comfort in the darkness, I want to understand the darkness and it frustrates me that I can't. Why do we all have it inside of us but some of us are better at hiding it than others? What is it inside us that creates evil? I'm afraid I'm interested because I see too much darkness in myself but I want to be a good person too. Which do I do?"

"Sound's like you're having a very classically Ravenclaw, philosophical nervous breakdown. So this is totally normal." Sally stood up and placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "And the way I see it, if you're so worried about being good then you are good. If you were truly evil, you wouldn't care about trying to be good. You obviously have a moral compass, but compasses break sometimes. Totally normal."

"Thanks, Sally." Tosh smiled.

"You want a coffee? I'm making coffee." Sally walked towards the door leading towards the Ravenclaw common room. "The rest of the girls are downstairs if you care to join us."

"Sure thing." Tosh signaled for little Yoki to fly to her shoulder and they walked downstairs to their coffee-fueled study group by the fireplace. Martha and Sally were sitting together while Clara was off in her own corner looking uncharacteristically introverted. Tosh noticed she was reading an advanced potions book meant for 6th years. Clara was obviously planning to make something, she was taking notes as she read. Tosh feared the worst, every time Clara attempted to brew something in Potions class, it ended in cinders. Even simple cookery lead to an explosion with Clara at the helm.


	10. Party In The Forest

Second year students had to decide on what new classes they'd like to take for their third year. They now had to add 2 or more electives to their class schedule. There was Divinations, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Muggle Studies.

Matthew and Rory were up in their dormitory packing for the ride back home for summer break. "What are you signing up for next term?" Matt asked Rory.

"Well, I'm very interested in Muggle Studies and Care For Magical Creatures. Also, Amy's taking Divinations so I've signed up for that one too." Rory replied. Even though Rory personally found reading crystal balls and tea leaves to be a bit of a joke, he signed up for the class to be with Amy.

"Sounds great, that's all the classes I'm taking!" Matthew answered as if he'd signed up already. He'd been waiting to see what his friends had chosen before making up his mind. "I assume Amy won't be taking Muggle Studies?"

"No, she thought it would be weird." Rory sighed. "I guess she's right though. I mean, imagine a class dedicated to studying you. Must feel a bit odd."

"Yeah... must be strange..." Matt replied. "I'm muggle on my mom's side but I never got to know her, maybe Muggle Studies will be a good class."

"Guys!" Mickey Smith ran into their dormitory half out of breath. "School's out party in the forest starting now!"

"Isn't it just going to be a bunch of 6th and 7th years getting drunk in the woods?" Rory rolled his eyes. "There's no way we're going to that. We're a bunch of 2nd years Hufflepuffs, they'll just kick us out."

"Your girls already there with Melody and all her friends." Mickey scoffed. "Besides, they don't own the forest so they can't just kick us out."

"It's the forbidden forest, we should all be getting kicked out." Matt laughed. "But I am interested in seeing what sort of shenanigans everyone's going to get up to."

"Right so let's go. Sun's about to set so the sooner we get out of here the less chance we have of getting lost in the dark." Mickey ran out the door with Matt while Rory reluctantly followed. At least he knew Amy would be there.

Looking around Rory saw a box of Weasley's Wildfire Whizbangs next to a box filled with bottles of Firewhiskey. "Why do I let you drag me into these things?" He whispered to Matt as they walked past a group of intimidating looking 7th year boys.

"I didn't twist your arm." Matt chuckled. "I think we all know why you decided to come." He pointed to Amelia standing around Melody and her Slytherin gang. Rory put on a brave face and walked over towards them, even though the older kids made him nervous.

"Rory!" Amy noticed him and gave him a hug. "Look at this" She opened her mouth and her tongue glowed in the dark. She handed Rory a pack of Wakefield's Glow in the Dark Gum. "Reminds me of this one time I put a glow stick in my mouth but I accidentally bit it and it broke in my mouth so I had that glow liquid in my mouth and it turned my tongue and lips all glow in the dark for like an hour but it tasted horrible!" Amy laughed. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't supposed to ingest that."

"What's a glow stick?" Rory asked.

"Whatever, maybe you'll learn about it in you muggle studies class." Amy rolled her eyes.

Rory noticed Owen and Jack were taking shots of firewhiskey and starting to get a bit rowdy. "Don't you think we should go find Matt and Mickey?" Rory whispered to her.

"Aww come on!" Amy groaned. "Don't be such a baby." Suddenly the sound of an explosion turned them all around to see a huge glowing ball of colorful fireworks bursting through the trees. Someone had dropped the firewhiskey all over the Wildfire Wizbangs. Kids ran past them back to the castle screaming.

"Whooo! Awesome!" Melody yelled excitedly as the fire spread. While River, Owen and Jack laughed at the scared children running past.

"Is this funny? What is wrong with you people?!" Rory yelled over the roar of the fireworks. Amy simply stood entranced by it all, curious to see what would come next. It came to be a giant dragon made of orange fireworks. It was racing straight towards them. Everyone was screaming excitedly except Rory who was screaming out of sheer terror. The dragon erupted with a bang right in front of them, leaving them all covered in soot. "We're dead, aren't we?" Rory checked himself to make sure no extremities had gone missing. "We almost died!"

"I know, right!" Amy yelled excitedly and kissed Rory with a passion like he'd never felt before.

Headmistress McGonagall's voice could be heard through the forest with an amplifying charm, as if she really needed one. "All students to their dormitories at once! All those responsible for the forest fire will be caught and dealt with accordingly!"

"Run!" Matthew Smith went running fast them and the rest of the group quickly followed.

The gang all ran into an empty corridor. The Slytherins all patted each other's soot covered clothing as they snickered while Rory looked at Matt angrily. "This was all you, wasn't it?" Rory rolled his eyes. "Tell me this wasn't you."

Mickey Smith looked at Matt and back at Rory and back at Matt again with a very worried look on his face. He backed away slowly. Matthew tried to cover his tracks. "You see, how it happened was... It wasn't my fault..."

"Oh, my god!" Rory threw his hands up in the air in frustration. "There are animals in those woods right now that you nearly set on fire. You know how illegal it is to kill a unicorn?!"

"What do you think fire roaster unicorn tastes like?" Owen asked with a devilish smile.

"You are demented." Rory looked at Owen in disgust.

"Sorry about Owen, we're getting him checked." Melody stepped in. "Deep down he's a good boy, isn't that right, Owen?"

"Umm... no..." Owen replied. He ruffled Melody's braids and chuckled. "But thanks for believing in me, Mels"


	11. A Woman In A Shop

McGonagall's footsteps echoed down the hall and everyone began to scatter. Mickey ran back to the Hufflepuff common room in a flash while the Slytherins quickly disaperted before the headmistress turned the corner. "Oh, that just isn't fair at all, is it?" Matt scoffed.

"Fair?" Rory yelled. "I'm about to get in trouble again and it's all your fault."

"There you have it!" Filch pointed his bony fingers at the three students covered in soot. "A confession!"

"Why is it always you three?" McGonagall crossed her arms.

"I ask myself the same question every day." Rory rolled his eyes. They didn't get expelled, but they had to help Hagrid clear out the mess in the forest left by the explosion. They also had to spend a whole Saturday weeding his garden.

"Great way to start out our summer, guys." Amy rolled her eyes as she pulled weeds beside Hagrid's hut.

"I sort of like gardening. I find it relaxing." Rory worked happily beside her.

"You're the top of our class in herbology so this isn't punishment at all for you, is it?" Matt joked.

As the sun began to set, Hagrid invited the three inside for some tea while they waited for Vastra and Jenny to come and fetch them. "You know.." The half giant began. "Something about you three feels... You three are meant to be. I've noticed the best teams come in threes." He smiled. A witty muggle born witch, a half blood with a dark past he tries to ignore, and a pureblood who's so obviously beyond obsessed with the muggle born witch. One of them even looked like a Weasley.

Vastra stormed into Hagrid's hut with Jenny not far behind. "What in Goddess's name were you thinking, Matthew?!" She grabbed the boy by his ear.

"I'm sorry." Matt winced.

"Ma'am, please.." Jenny intervened. "Now, we're very cross with you but we're glad you're all safe."

"And I'll bet this was all your doing and your little friends got caught in the crossfire... quite literally, in this case. An actual fire." Vastra rolled her eyes. The children hopped into Vastra's carriage and headed back to the Smith's mansion.

"I've never been in such big trouble before." Rory sat at the bottom of the winding staircase next to Amy as they waited for their parents.

"I bet you've got some trouble maker hiding in there somewhere." Amy began to tickle him.

"No.." Rory started laughing. "I don't... I..." He couldn't talk anymore as Amy was winning the tickle fight.

"You fought off a death eater at age 12. Vastra's sister, remember?" Amy nudged him.

"Well.." Rory blushed. He could tell the way Amy was looking at him from the corner of his eye. She went in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"What do you think will happen next year?" Amy asked.

"I don't know." Rory shrugged. He smiled at Amy as she got up and started walking towards the window. He was truly in love with her. They'd only just finished second year but he knew she just had to be the one. "But whatever happens, we'll be together. Right?"

"Yeah." Amy smiled.

Little did they know that in Nocturne Alley there was a fellow student handing off the names of all the muggle borns in the school to a woman in a shop.

"Amelia Pond, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Craig Owen, Sophie Haggard ..." The woman looked the list over.

"That's not including the half bloods and blood traitors." Mary Denby scoffed. "The worst of the bunch is Rory Williams. No relation to Rhys, Rory's pure blood but he's head over heels for muggleborn Amelia. He's signed up for Muggle Studies next year and is obsessed with muggle culture. He'll be in third year after the summer's over. A scrawny little thing but he's deceptively stronger than he looks." Mary replied. "He's the one who took down Alaya."

"Wait a minute.." The woman in the shop chuckled. "Rory Williams, father Brian Williams, mother Ellie Williams?" She watched as Mary shook her head yes before continuing. "His mother was responsible for the survival of many muggle borns during the second wizarding war." The Mistress smiled. "But I was responsible for her death so... I'm sure killing her son won't be too difficult." The Mistress smiled.


End file.
